L2M
by pixiebol
Summary: Alguna vez te has enamorado de mas de una persona? Tal vez ambas eran amor. Y si aquellas todas se enamoran, podra funcionar? Si. K por ahora. ot3 [Light x L x Misa]


Hola! Si siguen algun otro fic mio, estoy demasiado estresada para intentar continuar alguno. No estan muertos solo en break... Por favor, disfruten de este pequeño rayo de sol!

* * *

'Que rayos le pasa?' se preguntaba Light al ver la manera en que L miraba el comercial de Misa Misa. No era la primera vez ni la última, de todos modos ella no solo aparecía en sus comerciales con poca ropa, pero en las cámaras del edificio con ninguna.

Lo que si era la primera vez es el hecho de que a Light le empezaba a molestar. Sin pensarlo mucho, prefirió dedicarse a los papeles frente a él que a seguir dándole vueltas al asunto. Lo cual le resulto completamente inútil.

\- Oye L, tengo que ir al baño.

\- Pero acabas de ir, además los comerciales comenzaran.

\- Al parecer bebí demasiado té por culpa de todos estos dulces delante.

\- Si no los quieres no los comas, así habrá más para mí.

\- ...

Light se quedó callado a pesar de todo lo que le quería decir, por supuesto anda tenía que ver con los dulces. Él se paró y jalo a L para que lo acompañase al baño ya que seguían atados por esa inútil cadena. Él no era Kira... aunque a veces el mismo sospechaba que podría haber olvidado sus recuerdos.

Después de hacer sus necesidades ambos volvieron al trabajo por muchas horas con interrupciones de dulces y te que realmente no afectaban la investigación. Lo único que podía hacerlos para por un momento acababa de entrar por la puerta corriendo diciendo como tenía un nuevo contrato para hacer una película, con Matsuda corriendo detrás suya con los papeles.

Al parecer le gustaba estar en constante contacto con artistas y modelos, sobre todo Misa Misa.

-Ya basta Matsuda, tenemos cosas que hacer, mejor ponte a trabajar e le caso si es que puedes. - Dijo el señor Yagami un poco enojado por la interrupción. Por desgracia Matsuda era la única persona que lo escucharía, así que no se tomó la molestia de siquiera intentar decirlo algo a la novia de su hijo... ¿o pronto su hija? ¿Si es que Light y Misa se casaban? El estatus que le traeria no le molestaba pero la molestia en la investigación sí. En especial ella era la segunda Kira.

-¡Mira la película en la que estaré!- grito la joven al abrazar por detrás al detective mientras ponía el guion frente en su cara.

Nadie en la sala se sorprendió pero dos pares de ojos, los que analizaban todo... y podían notar el cambio repentino. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, simplemente trataron de tomar el guion. Ambos. Al mismo tiempo...

Sus manos se tocaron por dos segundos, al parecer ninguno quería dejar ir... ¿el guion? ¿O?

\- Dámelo Ryuzaki, después de todo es mi novia.

\- ¿Que? ¿Ahora te preocupas por lo que hace?

Todos en la sala sintieron la tensión e hicieron lo que era más conveniente para todos. Ignorarlo.

\- Ya basta ambos. Por supuesto que ambos tienen derecho a saber qué es lo que hago, soy la sospechosa de L, y tu novia Light. Bien. ¡Es una película de amor! Actuare como la heroína quien enamoro al hermoso joven. Dicen que el cantante de la nueva banda de SM enterntainment será el actor principal, Estoy tan emocionada. Lo mejor para mi carrera.

Ambos hombres miraron hacia sus papeles, con un pequeño rasgo de molestia.

-Aunque por supuesto, no haré nada que ponga en peligro mis relaciones. La grabación será monitoreada por Matsuda en todo momento y no dejare que me besen. ¡No señor!

\- Bien Misa, ahora debes ir a descansar, nosotros aún tenemos cosas que hacer.

\- ¿Porque no vienen a visitarme cuando acaben? Les daré dulces. - Dice la joven al ver que probablemente si convencía a uno, el otro viniese forzado.

\- No es como si no pudiera obtener dulces por mi cuenta pero lo haremos.

Light no dijo nada en contra y simplemente siguió con sus papales. Eso era un sí.

* * *

Cuando ambos acabaron a lo que llamaban su día de trabajo de dirigieron al cuarto de Misa. Empezaron a sospechar el uno del otro... ese comportamiento no era usual, por lo menos no el Light, trataría de hacer algo más para tener el menor tiempo posible con Misa. Sera que Light finalmente se está enamorando de Misa, se preguntaba L, mientras que el mismo ya había hecho su gusto por Misa obvio, simplemente para evitar problemas en el futuro, si era obvio, nadie lo tomaría enserio.

Al llegar Misa ya tenía todo preparado. Té, tarta, y dulces ingleses. Tal y como le gustaba a Light y L, respectivamente.

-Los estuve esperando, el té esta caliente, me alegra que ya estén aquí. - dice una feliz Misa al sonreírles. Parecía que ya se hacía a la idea que si Light venia, L también lo haría.

-Oh Light como quisiera poder besarte y que nos acurrucáramos juntos. Dijo ella al darle un beso en su mejilla derecha. Al alejarse pareció tropezarse ya que fue demasiado rápida y termino casi cayendo si no fuera que L la sostuvo.

-Tomemos el Té. - Dijo Light mientras jalaba de la cadena, haciendo que los L y Misa solo terminaran en el suelo.

\- Hay Pervertido ya levántate y sentémonos.

\- No soy el pervertido si Misa es la que está encima de mí.

\- ¡Tonto! - Al levantarse y ajustarse la falda.

Se sentaron frente a Misa dejándola hablar. Decía cosas sobre la novela que filmarían y como estaba basada en una leyenda muy vieja. Donde había dos humanos enamorados de un ángel y como ella bajo a la tierra solo para que uno de ellos muriera al salvarla de unos bandidos, y al final el otro humano terminaba con ella.

\- ¿No les parece triste?

\- Claro que sí, pero también demuestra que el amor del primero era real.

\- ¡Exacto! No es justo para él.

\- Piénsalo bien Misa, no funcionaría si ambos hubieran sobrevivido, entonces el cuento seria de traición y malicia.

\- Que cruel sonó eso Light. ¡Yo creo que lo pudrían haber hecho funcionar!

\- Tal vez si sucedió, pero al no ser común, los humanos decidieron adaptarlo para que sus morales o creencias se vean reflejados. - Dijo L antes de meterse un dulce a la boca.

\- Bueno, puede que tengas razón, después de todo el ganador escribe la historia, y quien sabe tal vez hasta los mataron a los tres por eso. - Después de beber su té.

\- Esta conversación se está tornando demasiado triste. Hablemos de algo mejor.

\- Bien por qué no hablamos de cómo les hubiese ido si los tres hubiesen estado juntos.

\- Vaya, al parecer si eres un pervertido Ryuzaki.

\- Bien, no sobre perversión, ¿Que tal si los tres se amaban?

\- ¿Si los tres se amaban? - Poniendo su té sobre la mesa, llevándose la mano derecha a su barbilla en símbolo de pensamiento. - Supongo que eso incluye los dos humanos también enamorándose el uno del otro.

\- Si.

\- Bueno supongo que si los tres se amaban y nadie los mataba, entonces pudiera ser una historia feliz. Pero claro, cuales son las probabilidades de que verdadero amor, y pasión surja entre exactamente las tres mismas personas.

\- Si... - fue lo último que dijo Ryuzaki antes de anunciar que tenía ganas de ir a dormir.

* * *

Gracias por leer, Estoy escribiendo esto a la ligera asi no tengo mucha presion para traerles el siguiente capitulo.

No duden en dejarme sus reviews y cirticas constructivas. Incluso palabras de cheering son bienvenidas 3 Gracias!


End file.
